Walka braci (tom)
Walka braci (兄弟、共闘!!, Kyōdai, Kyōtō!!) jest 61. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 576 "Droga do spotkania" (再会の道標, Saikai no Michishirube) left|thumb|159px|Sasuke próbuje złapać Itachiego. Depois de Sasuke ver Itachi, ele persegue o seu irmão. Itachi se recusa a se distrair em sua missão, forçando Sasuke a tentar usar o Susanoo para detê-lo, o qual Itachi repele com o seu próprio. Enquanto Sasuke persegue seu irmão os dois têm uma conversa. Em outro lugar, um Madara regenerado decide atacar Tsunade primeiro, depois de perceber que ela é uma Senju. Julgando-a como uma mulher fraca que aparentemente não herdou nada de Hashirama, o qual ele dizia ser ainda mais hábil em ninjutsu médico do que ela, ele continua a dizer que, ainda mais do que uma pessoa fraca, ele detesta um Senju fraco. Tsunade no entanto o rejeita, dizendo-lhe que ela realmente não herdou a Kekkei Genkai Liberação de Madeira que seu avô possuía e que ele pode mesmo ter sido mais hábil do que ela com ninjutsu médico — já que ele não precisava usar selos de mão para usá-los, no entanto, Madara cometeu dois erros. Um estava em supor que ela era uma mulher fraca e o outro era que Madara acha que ela não tinha herdado nada de seu ancestral. Ela afirma que ela herdou algo mais do que simples poder, a Vontade do Fogo — algo que Madara não deve subestimar. Rozdział 577 "Ostrze nienawiści" (憎しみの刃, Nikushimi no Yaiba) right|thumb|159px|Tsunade atakuje Susanoo Madary. Madara duvida que Tsunade possa derrotá-lo com a Vontade do Fogo, afirmando que poder não tem nada a ver com a vontade. Tsunade discorda, dizendo que a vontade que ela herdou a faz ser forte, creditando-o a ela a revolução de ninjutsu médico, a construção de todo um sistema, e fazendo suas três regras, que ela relaciona a ele enquanto ela lança seu selo. Ela então revela uma outra regra: que somente aqueles que dominaram a Arte Ninja da Criação do Renascimento — Técnica da Força de Uma Centena estão autorizados a quebrar as outras três regras. Os outros Kage ficam atordoados ao descobrirem sobre isso, enquanto Madara fica imperturbável, como nunca ouviu falar dessa técnica. Tsunade explica que é um kinjutsu que só ela sabe como usar. Madara diz que se livrar do pólen e adicionar uma médica ninja não vai ajudar em suas chances. Tsunade diz que todos eles estão justamente lá para impedi-lo, e que ela não é apenas uma médica ninja. Madara se cobre com as costelas do Susanoo, as quais Tsunade destrói com seu ataque. Madara observa que apesar de ela ser mais lenta do que o Raikage, ela é mais forte do que ele. Madara tenta queimar Tsunade, mas é interrompido por Mei, que também ataca. A e Ōnoki desferem um golpe pesado, assim como Tsunade desfere um poderoso chute, enviando Madara contra o chão. Madara admite que Tsunade não é tão fraca quanto ele pensava. Madara lembra que ela vai acabar se matando se ela simplesmente correr para a batalha, sendo que ela é a fonte de tratamento e recuperação dos Kage. Madara pergunta o que Hashirama deixou para eles, dizendo que eles não são nada em comparação com Hashirama, e que se ele soubesse o quão fracos eles seriam, ele teria ensinado Hashirama à como se ressuscitar dos mortos. Ele diz que o único poder que Hashirama deixou está agarrada a ele, e que seu próprio irmão só deixou para ele seus olhos e seu poder. Tsunade pergunta se ele não ouviu nada do que ela disse. Madara diz que a única coisa que pode ser passada para eles é o ódio. left|thumb|159px|Gaara próbuje zapieczętować klona Madary. Ao mesmo tempo, Dan Katō e Chōza Akimichi conversam, onde Chōza informa que Madara havia sido reencarnado e que Tsunade — como Hokage — e os outros Kage estão lutando contra ele, chocando Dan. Apesar da confiança de Chōza em Tsunade, Dan diz que ele deve usar o seu tempo para encontrar o usuário da técnica em vez de guardar a barreira que o prende, como Madara não deve ser subestimado, expressando sua crença de que só Hashirama pode derrotar Madara. De volta à batalha com Madara, Tsunade consegue desferir um golpe devastador em Madara e enquanto ele se regenera, Gaara o prende e o selá. Isto, no entanto, se mostra ser nada mais do que um clone de madeira, enquanto Tsunade é empalada por uma espada do Susanoo e Madara emerge de uma raiz, dizendo-lhes que quando ele lutou contra Hashirama no passado, apenas o seu dōjutsu pôde ver através do clone. Para impedir que Sasuke o siga, Itachi invoca um bando de corvos, que ofuscam a visão de Sasuke. Itachi encontra Kabuto, dizendo que ele sentiu de onde o seu chakra vinha enquanto ele estava sendo controlado anteriormente, citando-o como uma fraqueza da técnica. Kabuto não se perturba, como ele é o único que pode parar a técnica. Depois de ver Sasuke logo atrás de Itachi, Kabuto fica animado, exclamando que sua sorte tinha virado para melhor, fazendo Itachi observar que as coisas acabaram ficando pior do que ele esperava. Rozdział 578 "Śmiertelna słabostka" (絶望の弱点!!, Zetsubō no Jakuten!!) right|thumb|159px|Sasuke rzuca shurikena na Kabuto. Tendo chegado ao esconderijo de Kabuto, Sasuke o identifica. Kabuto tenta manipulá-lo para atacar Itachi, mas Sasuke explica que seu objetivo é falar com seu irmão e que Kabuto, agora que tomou o lugar de Orochimaru, é seu inimigo. Enquanto isso, Tsunade revela o novo poder de sua técnica, que permite a regeneração instantânea sem o uso de selos de mão, e joga a espada que a empalou de volta para Madara. Enquanto ele se defende com seu Susanoo, Ōnoki tenta destruir Madara com sua Liberação de Poeira por trás, mas Madara simplesmente a absorve, alegando que ele poderia ter feito isso antes, mas em vez disso tomou isso como uma chance de desmoraliza-los ao verem o rosto de Hashirama em seu peito. left|thumb|159px|Kabuto przygotowuje się do walki. Tsunade questiona sua confiança, informando que os Kage o obrigaram a usar um clone de madeira. Em vez de refutar ela, Madara admite que cinco contra um é um número bom para competir e cria vinte e cinco clones de madeira, cinco para cada Kage. Sasuke tenta matar Kabuto, mas Itachi o impede, explicando a necessidade de descobrir em como parar a Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro. Sasuke concorda em cooperar nos termos de que Itachi vai responder às suas perguntas, uma vez que está feito, e Itachi aceita, os dois irmãos e Kabuto se preparam para a batalha. Rozdział 579 "Walka braci" (兄弟、共闘!!, Kyōdai, Kyōtō!!) right|thumb|159px|Węże atakują Itachiego i Sasuke. Zakładając swój kaptur i stwierdzając, że jest on introwertykiem, i tak niepokojącym jest, że patrzy na niego tak wielu ludzi, Kabuto wysyła swoje węże w stronę Sasuke i Itachiego. Bracia są w stanie odeprzeć ten atak, jednak Kabuto wykorzystuje tę okazję, by ukryć się w jednym ze swoich węży. left|thumb|thumb|159px|Kabuto wchodzi Sennin Mōdo. Kabuto ujawnia tutaj zdolności, które zdobył dzięki eksperymentom z byłymi członkami Sasuke: uzdrawiającym zdolnościom Karin (które wywodzą się z jej bycia Uzumaki), podobnej zdolności do techniki Hydryfikacji Suigetsu, jak również zdolności Jūgo do absorbowania sił natury. Po odkryciu, że odnalazł i wytresował w Jaskini Ryūchi - aż do szoku Itachiego - wąsko unika ataku Sasuke. Wynurzając się z ust węża, okazuje się, że w końcu pokonał Orochimaru i udało mu się zostać mędrcem i oświadcza, że był teraz smokiem, po tym jak Sasuke nazwał go niedoskonałym wężem, takim jak Orochimaru. Rozdział 580 "Czas dla braci" (兄弟の時間, Kyōdai no Jikan) right|thumb|159px|Kabuto używa Senpō: Hakugeki no Jutsu. Kabuto lança sua técnica contra os irmãos Uchiha. Enquanto Itachi corre até Sasuke, uma luz ofuscante e vibrações de ar violentas de repente irrompem na caverna. Sasuke e Itachi ficam paralisados pelas vibrações do ar, mas Kabuto ainda é capaz de se mover por causa de seu corpo liquefeito e ainda pode ver por causa da proteção ocular sobre seus olhos. Kabuto vai atrás de Sasuke primeiro. Itachi o protege com o Susanoo. Itachi explica que ele já sabia onde Kabuto iria atacar, permitindo que ele pudesse agir de acordo e explica que ele não é um sensor, mas sim Nagato. Kabuto salta para o teto. left|thumb|159px|Strzała Sasuke przybija Kabuto do sklepienia jaskini. Itachi diz a Sasuke para se lembrar do plano que eles usaram quando eles foram em uma missão juntos. Sasuke se lembra da vez em que eles caçaram um enorme javali, enquanto ele coloca o plano em ação com seu irmão. Sasuke acha que ele capturou Kabuto, mas depois fica chocado ao ver Kabuto esfaquear Itachi. O corpo de Itachi se revela ser um clone de corvo, e o Itachi real contra-ataca, cortando um pedaço do chifre de Kabuto. Itachi e Sasuke se lembram de seu tempo juntos e se preparam para pegar a "serpente", enquanto Kabuto afirma que levará algum tempo para se acostumar a ter chifres. Rozdział 581 "Różne wizje Konohy" (それぞれの木ノ葉, Sorezore no Konoha) right|thumb|159px|Kabuto mówi o Orochimaru. Divertindo-se com o fato de que, apesar de Sasuke dever odiar Itachi, os dois parecem estar se dando bem, Kabuto afirma que ele entende que algo pode ter acontecido durante a batalha dos irmãos, mas não consegue entender o que Sasuke pode querer de uma pessoa morta. Depois de ouvir Sasuke declarar que ele quer saber a verdade, Kabuto supõe que Sasuke está desconfiado de seu irmão, já tendo ouvido a verdade e, como tal, nunca mais voltou para Konoha por causa da sua intenção de destruí-la por fazer o seu irmão sofrer. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke ukazuje determinację. Chamando Itachi de mentiroso e afirmando que ele tinha ido tão longe ao ponto de erradicar todo o seu clã, a fim de proteger a vila, ele pergunta se Sasuke não acha que o que ele está fazendo é mais parecido com seus próprios objetivos de querer continuar o que Orochimaru começou e destruir Konoha. Kabuto tenta atrai-lo para o seu lado, mais uma vez, Sasuke tem um flashback de uma conversa que ouviu com um grupo de ninjas de Konoha falando mal de Itachi após o qual ele declara que ele não é nada como Kabuto e que esmagar Konoha é a sua própria ambição. Recordando-se de sua vida em Konoha, Kabuto começa a renunciar à aldeia e diz a Sasuke que ele será seu novo irmão. Dizendo para seu irmão não ouvir Kabuto, Itachi começa a pôr seu plano em ação, dizendo a seu irmão que ele irá usar um dos dōjutsu supremos do clã. Acreditando ser o Izanagi, Sasuke questiona seu irmão sobre isso. Itachi no entanto corrige o seu irmão, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se choca com Kabuto, enquanto empunha a espada de Sasuke dizendo-lhe que esta é uma técnica que pode decidir o destino. Rozdział 582 "Niczego nie miałem" (何も無い, Nani mo nai) right|thumb|159px|Kabuto ubezwłasnowolniona Itachiego. Kabuto ataca os irmãos Uchiha com sua Arte Sábia: Reencarnação Inorgânica, fazendo com que as formações da caverna os ataquem. Tendo usado o seu Susanoo para proteger Sasuke, Itachi fica incapacitado entre as rochas. Kabuto pega um talismã de sua cobra e tenta reescrever a mente de Itachi. Sasuke cria um anel de chamas do Amaterasu para impedir Kabuto de tomar qualquer ação adicional. Elogiando a estratégia de Sasuke, Kabuto lhe diz, no entanto, que eles não serão capazes de derrotá-lo. Continuando a se gabar de suas realizações, ele afirma que entre todos as pessoas vivas atualmente, ele é o que chegou o mais próximo do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos e que, em comparação com ele, os Uchiha não são nada. Isso leva Sasuke a se lançar contra ele, mas ele é parado por um Itachi totalmente regenerado. Itachi diz a Kabuto que ele o faz se lembrar de seu antigo eu e que os dois são muito diferentes. Ele, então, lhe diz que porque ele não entende suas próprias limitações, o valor dos companheiros e quem ele realmente é, ele está fadado ao fracasso, assim como ele próprio foi quando estava vivo. Com isso, Kabuto responde que eles não sabem nada sobre ele e que, por toda a sua vida, ele tentou descobrir quem ele realmente era. Kabuto também tem um flashback de sua lembrança mais antiga de ser encontrado por Nonō e Urushi. Ele, então, declara que, por toda a sua vida, ele não tinha nada. Rozdział 583 "Kto to jest?" (これは誰だ?, Kore wa Dare da?) left|thumb|159px|Danzō szantażuje Nonō. Kabuto relembra do momento em que o orfanato estava ajudado vários shinobi de Konohagakure, curando-os. Enquanto tratava de Orochimaru, o qual observou que suas habilidades eram impressionantes, ele pergunta se Kabuto tinha interesse em se tornar um shinobi, para qual Kabuto diz que não. Mais tarde, Nonō é abordada por Danzō Shimura, Orochimaru e Tatsuma Aburame, que a chantageiam para executar uma missão de recolha de informações baseado nas informações que eles tinham recebido de que Iwagakure estava planejando um grande ataque. right|thumb|159px|Kabuto uderza w Nonō. Levando Kabuto junto com eles para substituir um membro morto da Raiz, o jovem é enviado para missões de espionagem em várias e diferentes aldeias ocultas, inclusive as dos Cinco Grandes Países Shinobi. Em uma missão em Iwagakure, seu disfarce é descoberto e enquanto ele tenta escapar, ele é confrontado por um ninja de Iwa. Kabuto ataca o ninja com seu Bisturi de Chakra, ferindo gravemente o inimigo. Esta pessoa acaba por ser Nonō, para grande choque de Kabuto, enquanto tenta curá-la. Ela, porém, não se lembrar dele, o que devasta Kabuto e o faz fugir, após Kitsuchi e outro ninja de Iwa se aproximarem deles. Devastado de que ela não se lembra dele e querendo saber quem ele era, Kabuto é novamente abordado por Orochimaru, que afirma que ele havia se tornado um shinobi esplêndido. Rozdział 584 "Kabuto Yakushi" (薬師カブト, Yakushi Kabuto) left|thumb|159px|Laboratorium Orochimaru. Kabuto se assusta com a abordagem de Orochimaru. Orochimaru diz que esteve observando Kabuto e Nonō por um longo tempo, e o convida para ir com ele, prometendo lhe revelar a razão pela qual Nonō o atacou e por que ela não o reconheceu. Orochimaru, em seguida, leva Kabuto para seu esconderijo medicamente equipado, dizendo a Kabuto que ele é a primeira pessoa que ele havia trazido para lá. Kabuto questiona Orochimaru sobre por que ele o trouxe para lá, e Orochimaru diz estar satisfeito com a sua natureza curiosa. Orochimaru revela que a Raiz planejou para que Kabuto e Nonō matassem um ao outro, como eles se tornaram muito qualificados como espiões, e que o seu conhecimento os tornaram muito perigosos. Orochimaru explica que Danzō disse a Nonō a razão pela qual Kabuto se juntou à Raiz, e ela lhe pediu para libertar Kabuto. Danzō concordou, desde que ela matasse um homem, que acabou por ser Kabuto, embora ela não soubesse disso. Orochimaru mostra as fotos de Kabuto que foram mostradas para Nonō ao longo dos anos, como prova de que Kabuto estava crescendo. Em algum momento, as fotos foram alteradas, mostrando alguém que não era Kabuto, fazendo Nonō acreditar que Kabuto era outra pessoa, vivendo uma vida civil, e por serem enviados em missões em diferentes países, eles nunca se encontrariam. right|thumb|159px|Kabuto atakuje Orochimaru. Kabuto pergunta se Orochimaru foi enviado para matar aquele que sobrevivesse. Orochimaru diz que ele está correto, fazendo Kabuto o atacar violentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que se pergunta quem ele é agora, como a única pessoa que o conhecia tinha ido embora. Orochimaru regurgita a si mesmo, e diz a Kabuto que ele não é quem ele pensa, e que eles são parecidos. Ele explica a Kabuto que essa é a razão pela qual ele faz suas pesquisas, para sempre mudar a si mesmo, acrescentando os conhecimentos e competências, e que ele valoriza as habilidades de Kabuto, sendo esse o motivo pelo qual ele montou este esconderijo. Ele acrescenta que planeja criar Otogakure, uma aldeia sem país, e tornar Kabuto seu subordinado. Kabuto se torna um espião de Orochimaru, fingindo ser um espião de Sasori, a fim de aprender sobre a Akatsuki, além de auxiliar Orochimaru em suas experiências ao longo dos anos. Após a derrota de Orochimaru pelas mãos de Sasuke, Kabuto injetou o sangue dos restos da verdadeira forma de Orochimaru em si mesmo, a fim de encontrar o seu verdadeiro eu. Rozdział 585 "By być sobą" (ボクがボクであるために, Boku ga Boku de Aru Tame ni) left|thumb|159px|Itachi i Sasuke używają Amaterasu. Tendo terminado de se relembrar de sua infância, Kabuto diz aos irmãos que, depois de assimilar o DNA de Orochimaru, ele continuou a adicionar coisas para si mesmo e que, seus peões são uma demonstração de seu próprio poder e que ele não permitirá que Itachi se oponha a ele. Embora Itachi rejeite o que Kabuto diz, Kabuto o pressiona com o seu ataque. Quando Sakon emerge a partir da base de sua cobra umbigo, ele o faz usar o seu Ataque dos Demônios Gêmeos para se transformar em Jirōbō, que, em seguida, usa a Liberação de Terra: Retorno da Costa da Terra para partir o chão sobre o círculo de chamas que os irmãos Uchiha tinham criado em torno de si. Não lhes dando tempo para reagir, ele forma Kidōmaru e o faz usar o Desenrolar da Teia de Aranha para prender os irmãos — os quais usam o Amaterasu para incinerar a teia inquebrável. right|thumb|159px|Kabuto przecina Itachiego. Movendo-se por trás dos irmãos e produzindo Kimimaro, ele o faz usar a Dança das Mudas de Samambaia para bloquear a área por trás deles ao mesmo tempo, criando uma outra teia na frente deles, encarcerando os irmãos de forma eficaz. Depois de eles conseguirem escapar, Kabuto forma Tayuya e a faz usar sua Flauta Demoníaca: Correntes do Som Fantasma para atacar os irmãos com um genjutsu auditivo, incapacitando eles efetivamente. Finalmente, formando Orochimaru, Kabuto o faz se transformar em sua forma de serpente branca e ataca os irmãos. Eles, porém, encontram uma maneira de escapar do genjutsu e afastar a cobra, lançando genjutsu um sobre o outro. Kabuto, no entanto, aparece a partir da boca da serpente com um ataque surpresa e corta Itachi, afirmando que um gênio que teve tudo não pode compreendê-lo por querer encontrar o seu verdadeiro eu e, em seguida, declara que ninguém irá ficar em seu caminho. Rozdział 586 "Wywołanie bogini nieba" (イザナミ発動, Izanami Hatsudō) left|thumb|159px|Kabuto i Sasuke twarzą w twarz. Regenerando-se, Itachi chama por Sasuke enquanto Kabuto se move para implantar seu talismã para reescrever a mente de Itachi. Respondendo, Sasuke joga sua espada contra Kabuto. Kabuto pega a espada com sua cobra umbigo, e se esquiva do aperto do Susanoo de Sasuke. Sasuke lança uma bola de fogo em Kabuto que a rebate com uma grande torrente de água, a qual lança Sasuke para longe. right|thumb|159px|Itachi używa Izanami na Kabuto. Através da névoa criada a partir das duas técnicas conflitantes, Kabuto percebe Itachi e o esfaqueia com a espada, no entanto, ele desaparece em uma enxurrada de corvos e ataca Kabuto com a espada que ele lhe tomou. Repreendendo-o por usar o mesmo padrão de ataque que ele tinha usado antes para cortar seu chifre fora, Itachi também refuta as alegações de Kabuto de que ele não pode ser prejudicado por genjutsu, afirmando que ele já está em um. Esta sequência de eventos se repete mais uma vez até que Kabuto começa a notar o déjà vu, independentemente do que ele faça de forma diferente. É finalmente revelado que toda a batalha está ocorrendo dentro da cabeça de Kabuto, como ele está preso dentro do Izanami. Rozdział 587 "Gdy nastanie godzina 9" (9時になったら, 9-Ji ni Nattara) left|thumb|159px|Kabuto spotyka Itachiego wewnątrz umysłu. Aproveitando o momento, Sasuke questiona seu irmão sobre o Izanami. Itachi explica o mecanismo por trás da técnica, a história de seu clã, a utilização do Izanagi e o motivo pelo qual o Izanami foi criado. Ele então diz a seu irmão que Kabuto será libertado do Izanami uma vez que ele aceite seu destino. Um pouco irritado que Itachi usou uma técnica em que a vítima pode escapar, Sasuke questiona seu irmão sobre o por quê de ele querer dar a Kabuto a oportunidade de aceitar seu destino — algo que ele próprio não pôde fazer durante a sua vida. Esta explicação só serve para irritar Sasuke ainda mais, pois ele acredita que seu irmão é perfeito, mas Itachi recusa esta afirmação. Ao longo de todo este tempo, Kabuto continua a batalha em sua mente, recusando-se a desistir. Em outra parte no campo de batalha, um Urushi adulto diz para um de seus companheiros sobre sua casa e que ele espera pela hora em que ele possa voltar para lá, como seu irmão, Kabuto, estará o esperando por lá. Enquanto isso na caverna, Itachi se prepara para acabar com a Invocação: Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro. Cytat "Komunikat dla tych, którzy nie mogli zdobyć "Road to Ninja" wydanego przez Jump Comics. Nowelę można przeczytać na oficjalnej stronie tygodnika "Shōnen Jump", więc zapraszam. Panie i panowie, akcja serii będzie teraz coraz gorętsza. Może to ciut za wcześnie, ale zachęcam do przeczytania tomu 62!" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2012 Na drugiej stronie okładki Nawet potężna siła pięciu Kage nie wystarcza, by prowadzić wyrównaną walką z Madarą Uchihą. Czy Tsunade zdecyduje się na złamanie zasad sanitariuszy - ninja? Sasuke i Itachi stają do pojedynku z Kabuto, którego transmigracja padołu powinna być powstrzymana. Rozpoczyna się starcie, od którego zależeć będą losy wojny...! Kategoria:Tomy